Do You Remember Love Scenario
'MACROSS DYRL SCENARIO' Introduction: Its is 2 years after the unification wars of UN SPACY triggered by the crash landing of the "Alien Star Ship one" ASS-1 later renamed the Macross SDF-1. The players are a mixed squad of older War vet pilots and newbie ensigns fresh out of flight school. For the past 2 years the earth has known peace but everything is about to change. Chapter 1: Lift Off ' Year 2009, February 7. Today is the Macross SDF-1’s Maiden flight ceremony. The player characters are posted on the UN Spacy’s aircraft carrier ''Prometheus. The players are part of the Apollo squadron commanded by Major Eddy Riddell. The squadron is at the end of a four hour long patrol when all fighters are put on high alert as a female voice comes over the radio “All units be advised unknown gravitational field anomalies and a luminescent phenomenon originating in lunar orbit have been detected. All units scramble, I repeat: scramble.” Major Riddell radios to the squad, “Alright, you all heard the lady—keep formation and hold altitude. Over and out.” When suddenly, the players see the SDF-1 opens its main cannon and begins to charge and fires it into the sky. Moments later, Major Riddell’s voice comes over the coms: “All units move to defensive positions over the Macross and the island below. Over and out.” As the players move into position, some units of unknown origin descend and begin attacking. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players are to roll initiative against 1D4 fighter pods per player. During the second round laser fire begins to rain from the sky. all allies and enemy must make Pilot checks at a bonus of 10% DC 15 or take 1D4x10 to random location.'' After the battle, Major Riddell comes over the coms “All units: change into Guardian Formation and move into Macross City for defense as unknown enemies are invading the city and attacking the Macross. Over and out.” ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''The players have to hold out against 1 power armor and 1d4 battle pods per player as they attempt to attack the Macross for 3 rounds. tallying damage on the macross; if players tallied damage exceeds 1,000 MDC players are demoted or fined.'' During or after the 3rd round, the Macross will lift off the ground and perform a space-fold! Players make a ME check at penalty of -5 or suffer -1 to strike, parry, dodge, roll and initiative for remainder of chapter! Now the players can tell they are not on the planet Earth anymore, but find themselves now in outer space. As their Valkyrie’s systems come back online, they detect enemy units nearby. Roll initiative. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must defend the Macross against remaining mecha and 1d4 battlepods '' '''Epilogue: Once the enemy is destroyed ,the Macross contacts the players and recalls them back to the ship. Once there, the Major debriefs them, “The aliens that invaded are 50 foot tall humanoids. They seem to be after the Macross but are showing restraint. The Macross, in an attempt to escape the invading force, attempted to performed a space-fold to the lunar orbit, but misfolded to the planet Pluto... During the misfold, the fold engines were lost, making the return journey to Earth a very difficult and long trip back home. The civilians of macross city have taken refuge within the SDF-1's legs. All units are given leave to the city within the Macross until notified otherwise.” Mecha Upgrades and fast-packs are now available for Players. *Options Visit Macross Go on up to 2 Space patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 2: Transformation March 4th, Near Neptune’s orbit, the Macross has been slowly making its way back to Earth. Because of the misfold, the Macross not only lost the fold engines, but the conduit to send energy to the main cannons has been cut. The player’s characters have been spending their time going on patrols and hanging out in Macross City with their free time—when one day air raid sirens blare, and a voice comes over the loudspeaker “We are under attack. All units scramble. I repeat: all units scramble. This is not a drill.” A quick mission briefing explains to players that the macross will need to perform a modular transformation before it can fire its main cannons. Game Master’s Note: The players must survive 6 waves of 1d4 invaders per player, who attempt to attack the Macross. tallying damage on the macross; if players tallied damage exceeds 1,000 MDC players are demoted or fined. During the second round, laser bombardments rain at the Macross. Pilot checks at -10%. DC 15 for 1D6x10 damage to random location. A read sensory instrument will show the enemy ship bombarding the Macross is closing into firing range. At this point, the players will notice the Macross using the pinpoint barrier system to defend its self. '' 'On the third round one Zentran scout ship appears in long rang ' '''and moves in on the players and macross. ''On the fourth round, the Macross begins Modular Transformation. '' '''''By the sixth round, the Macross has transformed and fires its main cannon, annihilating the remaining enemy units. Epilogue: During the debriefing, the Major will promote or demote players based on their performance *Options Visit Macross Go on up to 3 Space patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 3: Blitzkrieg April 3rd: within Saturn’s rings, the Macross is in position and preparing for massive offensive against the alien forces. As the players arrive to mission briefing, the Major addresses the squad, “Apollo Squad will assault enemy units until the Macross can transform and fire its main cannon. All units will be armed with RMS-1 Nuclear Warheads exclusively for this mission. That is all.” As the Major ends the briefing, the squadron deploys into formation. Lining up wing to wing, they fire their nukes in volleys at the massive enemy mecha formations, as to thin out their ranks before the charge. Game Master’s Note: Players are to roll their nuclear missile volleys dodge and strikes at the enemy units. Immediately after, players will roll initiative and engage the enemy battle pods 2D4 per player. '' All players begin to receive a communications over the radio as a female voice says, “All units, return to the Macross for defense. We’ve been ambushed. Return immediately.” As the players race back to the Macross and before they engage the enemy, an alien voice begins to come over the open coms stating “This is Commanding Admiral Britai of the Zentraedi forces demanding all earthlings to surrender, and lay down their arms immediately.” ''Game Master’s Note: Players will fight 1D6 enemy mecha for four rounds. At the end of the fourth round, players make a Perception Check to perceive Elite Power Armor invading the Macross, and then are immediately ordered to pursue in battloid formation. '' ''For 3 rounds battling 1D4 Power Armor each round and tallying missed shots damage; if players tallied damage exceeds 1,000 MDC players are demoted or fined. After the players have finished destroying the invading aliens, the Macross finishes transformation and fires its main cannon. Epilogue: After the Macross has destroyed the enemy’s warship, the last remaining enemy units flee. The Major debriefs the squadron on a job well done, handing out promotions, demoting players whose damage exceeds 1,000 MDC, and players are now allowed to pilot the Elient Seeker Reconnaissance Valkyrie. *Options Visit Macross Go on up to 4 Space patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 4: The Blind Game June the 18th. During mission briefing Major Riddell tasks Apollo squad with escorting a Elient seeker threw the Asteroid belt to pin point the Zentraedi blockading command cruiser for long rang bombardment. The SDF-1’s Long rang communications and radar have been destroyed in previous battles and need the recon force to be its long rang eyes. Game Master’s Note: Players must make pilot checks at -10% or take 1d4x10 to random location. After 4 rounds players move into more a more dense part of the field checks at -20% 1d8 fighter pods for 4 rounds. During the fourth round 1D4 power armor and a elite officer pod arrive and attack the Elient. After defeating the last of the enemy the Elient Seeker locates the enemy cruiser and the macross opens fire destroying the enemy. Epilogue: After the squad returns to the macross the Major debriefs the squad. The Macross has cleared a path through the asteroid belt thanks to Apollo squad. Now they can move into the inner plants. With hope to reach Mars and the abandoned UN SPACY Sara base for resupply’s before reaching the earth! *Options Visit Macross Go on up to 5 Space patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 5: Ghost Ship July 4th During mission briefing. Threw further analyses of the data collected from the Elient. There has been a discovery of a Zentraedi carrier apparently at a dead drift just outside of the asteroid belt. Scans indicate heavy damage to the craft. The Major informers the squad that they will be sent in to further investigate the engines of the craft to see if they can be brought back online. Prepare and launch ASAP. Players must navigate in guardian formation a zentran carrier one floor from the main engine room. After entering into a breach in one of the airlocks the players can tell there was a major battle inside the vast vessel. Destroyed mecha litter the floor. A read sensory instruments at -10% will inform the players that some of the mecha are not Zentran but are in fact Meltrandi as well. After reaching the engine room the system automatically turns on! A self-destruct is initiated and a countdown begins. All doors close in-between the players and the exit and enemy units begin to turn on. Game Master’s Note: Players must now escape before detonation battling through 4 rooms each floor. Each room will lock doors until 1d6 enemy per player is cleared. In the last room 1d4 elite power armor and elite officer pod combo awaits. after the battle players are to transform to fighter mode and blast off. Pilot checks -25% dc 25 for roll with explosion. 2d10x10 to hole Valkyrie if failed to make it out in time. Epilogue: After the squad returns to the macross the Major debriefs the squad. Apparently the enemy ship was a decoy but we learned valuable knowledge about the Meltrandi’s fighting mecha. Promoting players or demoting based on performance. *Options Visit Macross Go on up to 6 Space patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 6: Hello Mars October 5th, after successfully breaking through the asteroid belt and surviving the ghost ship booby trap. Constant attacks from zentran forces have drained the macross of precise supply’s. Now prompting a much needed visit to the abandon mars base Sara. During missions briefing Major Riddell addresses the squad.” Listen up you Jet jockeys! Captain Global has chosen Apollo squad to protect the macross as we attempt to scout mars and gather supply’s from Sara base.” After launching into the Martian orbit and searching the planet’s surface. There have been zero signs of life or energy reading of any kind. The macross begins to descend and lands a few miles outside of Sara base. Then begins to launch Destroid squadrons to secure the base and begin rounding up supply’s for the SDF-1. After a hour of rounding up what was salvageable from Sara base. The macross lifts off and docks just outside of Sara base to begin loading the supply’s. When all of a sudden a large energy reading from underneath Sara base are detected!!! Radar begins to show a mass of enemy imbedded in the ground around Sara base begin to rise up and move into attack! Game Master’s Note: A read sensory instrument will show that there is some sort of Zentran Gravitational mines deep underneath Sara base. Players must protect the macross against 6 rounds of enemy waves. Tally damage to the macross from zentran forces. If damage goes over 3000 M.D.C demotions for players. First 4 rounds will be 1d4 fighter pods and 1d6 battle pods per player. Round 5 1d4 power armor 1d6 battle pods per player. Rounds 6 is 1d4 power armor per player and one elite boss for the group! '' During the last round of battle the Nuclear reactor of Sara base detonates scattering the remaining zentran forces and freeing the SDF-1 from the mines and allowing it to escape. '''Epilogue: After the squad returns to the macross the Major debriefs the squad. Apparently Sara base was a trap by the zentran forces to trap the SDF-1 so that they could capture it. Promoting players or demoting based on performance. ' *Options '''''Visit Macross'' ''Go on up to 7 Space patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player'' '''Chapter 7: Battle Cry November the 1st. At long last the sdf-1 has returned to earth’s orbit only to find that there beautiful green and blue home is now a brown desolate planets seemingly void of life… The Zentraedi forces have bombarded the planet’s surface to death. After further analyzing of the data the researching scientist have determent the earth must have been bombarded by millions of zentran ships simultaneously to have generated such rapid destruction… September 10th 2010. After almost a year of searching but finding no signs of the enemy or life of any sorts. A UN SPACY distress homing beacon is detected in the middle of the pacific ocean. As the macross approaches the signal the players can see some sort of island. As they approach more they can tell it is some sort of giant ship of unknown origin. The homing signal belongs to a VF-1d trainer that was lost around the rings of Saturn with Hikaru Ichijo and Misa Hayase. Escaping With the help of Roy Fokker who died sacrificing himself making the escape possible. Hikaru and Misa fleeing the zentran forces during a space fold around Saturn somehow dropped them off within earth’s atmosphere. They stumbled upon a old protoculture Colony ship that bears evident that humans and the zentran/meltran share common ancestors known as the protoculture that ruled the galaxy over 300.000 years ago. September 11th. The Macross SDF-1 is put on high alert as sirens blare over the loud speakers then a female voice comes over the coms. “Red alert all mecha scramble I repeat red alert all mecha scramble! The players arrive to the hanger in time to get a fast briefing from major Riddell “A Meltrandie ship has defolded out of hyper space and vanished from our sensors. Our squadron is to provide fighter support for the SDF-1.” Game Master’s Note: 1d4 Meltran power armor per player. Then a main convergent beam cannon fires on the macross! Players roll pilot checks DC20 2d8x10 random location. As the macross takes a direct hit to its main cannons Destroying them and dropping the SDF-1 to the island below. Smoke billowing out from where its main cannons once were. The squad receives a communique from the bridge of the macross. “Destroy the enemy meltran gunships main cannon before it can charge and fire again! '' ''1d4 meltran per player. Gun ships main cannon 21,000 MDC. The players have until the end of the 2nd round to destroy the cannon. If fail a NPC will save the day at the cost of NPCs life. During the last round of battle The zentrans main battle fleet of over 4 million ships drops out of hyper space and begins to play a Medley. The music forces the Meltrandi to flee and escape. Epilogue: After the squad returns to the macross the Major debriefs the squad. The Zentran have agreed to signing a peace treaty. With the hopes that the humans will wright lyrics to the medley that minmay was singing. As minmay is returned to the SDF-1. Promoting players or demoting based on performance. *Options Visit Macross Chapter 8: Force Of Arms During the signing of the peace treaty three zentran soldiers are sent to the macross as Microns for the peace talks. The players watch as history unfolds before there eyes. Watching the three zentran laughing and enjoying them selfs on T.V. shows a softer side of the war mongering zentran. The major even says he thinks peace is possible and would like to see a end to the war. Hours later the air raid siren screams out over the loud speaker intercom system. “Red alert prepare for maximum impact. I repeat Prepare for maximum in pack. All unites to their battle stations!” a quick briefing from major Riddell reveals the Meltran main fleet of over 4 million warships has defolded in earth orbit and has begun to attack the Zentran fleet. Gorg Boddole Zer commander of the zentran fleet has ordered his forces to attack the Macross and Meltran forces. The peace was only a illusion. At this point the players can feel the SDF-1 lifting off the earths surface just as a bombardment of partial beams rain down on the old Protoculture ruins devastating it and rocking the SDF-1 in the explosion. A Female voice comes over the coms. All forces scramble I repeat all forces scramble. Intercept the enemy and protect the macross! Game Master’s Note: 1d6 Zentran battle pods, 1d4 fighter pods, and 1 power armor per player. plus one zentran warship of GM choice. Then return to the macross for repair and rearm '' ''2d4 meltran power armor per player and meltran warship of GM choice. Then return to the macross for repair and rearm. Then the players see the zentran mobile battle fortress fire its main cannon killing hundreds of thousands of their own ships to strike and destroys the Meltrandi mobile battle fortress and decimates the meltran forces. When suddenly the players hear a song begin to play over all open frequencies originating from the macross. Its Lynn minmay singing her heart out in hopes to boost moral and stop the enemy from fighting! soon after Zentran admiral Breti comes to the aid of the SDF-1 and starts a domino effect of zentran and meltran turn coats joining the SDF-1 as they begin to attack Gorg Boddole Zer to destroy his battle fortress. Game Master’s Note: Minmay attack! '' ''Allies M.E. check +2 receive +1 Strike parry dodge. '' ''Enemy M.E. check -7 or recive -3 Strike Parry Dodge -1 action and auto loss initiative! Then battle 2d6 mecha and one carrier ''Then return to the macross for repair and rearm. Then another battle with ''2d6 mecha and one Destroyer. ''Then return to the macross for repair and rearm''. bonus battle of 2d8 plus one elite and one battleship By now the SDF-1 has gathered tens of thousands of rouge zentran and meltran forces . Apollo squad is tasked with spear heading the main assault on the mobile fortress. SDF-1 informs the players they must escort and protect Admiral Breti battleship and escort fleet as to punch a hole in the fortresses defenses so the macross can infiltrate and destroy it from the inside. Game Master’s Note: This is the last battle. The game master is to kill off almost all of the allies/NPCs during this part of the battle with only the players the battleship and maybe a hand full of NPC left at the end. Number of allied ships and mecha are to the GMs discretion. After the end of the last round the players see the battleship open fire on the fortress open a hole for the SDF-1 to penetrate there defense. The macross begins to smash its way deep into the fortress pushing hard to the center of the massive structure to reach the commander Gorg Boddole Zer. A single Valkyrie piloted by none other than Hikaru Ichijo blast into the commanders room and unleashes the revenge for the millions of perished lives over this war! The mobile fortress immediately begins to wither, break apart, and disintegrate to pieces after the death of the commander. The allied Zentran and Meltran finish up and capitulating the remaining enemy forces. The Macross descends to the earth surface to rebuild and begin a new area. Epilogue: Captain Globel of the macross personally congratulates the players for a job well done and rewards them with special commendations. THE END